


I love you big bro

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Other, Reference to Aaron's past (nothing major), Ross being horrible to Aaron, Sad Aaron, liv loves her big brother, liv protecting Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Liv knows that sometimes Aaron likes to be a child cause he wasn't a happy one when he was younger. So whenever she catches him doing something childlike she joins in with him. After all he is her best friend.





	1. The reason why

**Author's Note:**

> Liv loves Aaron and this shows just how much.

Aaron woke up before everyone today because there was a new toy story movie coming out and he couldn't wait to see it. He always had to hide this from others because he didn't want them making fun of him. Just before going downstairs he went to check on liv a smile on his face when he saw she was fast asleep with a picture clutched in her hands. He loved the fact that she was still a kid because they had a lot of fun together. Slowly he crept downstairs to make his breakfast then left the house. He got to the cinema but saw Ross there, he hoped that Ross didn't see him but to Aaron's disappointment he did. "Alright Aaron mate. Wat u doing here?"


	2. Words cause so much pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross finds out what Aaron really is doing there and has a lot of fun laughing at him

Aaron didn't know how to respond "erm.... wat u doing here?" "Just here to take my little Moses to see toy story! He loves it!" Ross said with a smile. It then finally dawned on Ross wat Aaron was doing there " oh my god! Don't tell me ur watching the movie as well! Not a 24 year old man!" Ross laughed. 

Aaron was upset by that comment and had tears in his eyes. That made Ross laugh more " awww poor baby don't cry u can watch it another time. U always act like a child anyway!" 

That was enough for Aaron and he just ran out of the cinema and back to the pub Slamming the door shut. Liv was already up for school and took 1 look at Aaron before she ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. " hey, hey Aaron what's wrong? It's ok don't worry it's all ok." Liv said while stroking his hair. " NO!" Aaron sobbed just clinging tighter to liv. "Aaron what happened please tell me?" Aaron looked at her and slowly nodded his head. "I went to see that new toy story movie, and Ross was there, he said that a 24 year old man shouldn't watch it and I act like a child all the time!" Aaron cried. "It's not my fault that Half my childhood was robbed by that man!" 

Liv put her hand on Aaron's chin and lifted it up to meet her face. And liv could swear that her heart broke. Her big brother who was normally so strong looked so week and broken in front of her.   
"It's ok, bro I'm gonna sort him out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated x


	3. Me and you a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv finally sorts Ross out.

She took Aaron's hand and led him out into the pub glad to see that Ross was there and the whole village. "Great(!)" Aaron thought "a audience just wat I want (!)" 

liv went over to Ross and without warning punched him so hard he fell of his chair. "Liv!" Chas said "wat are you doing?!" Liv just ignored her and faced Ross who was still on the floor.   
"You owe my brother a apology!" She sneered "wat for?!" Ross exclaimed. "He's the baby watching baby movies! He needs to grow up!" He glared at Aaron who ran into the back. 

Liv wanted to knock that smug smile of Ross's face but she knew Aaron needed someone. She gave him one more punch before stomping off.

By the time she got to the back room. Aaron was asleep with red rings around his eyes. Liv put the blanket over him and kissed his cheek. " me and u are a team. I love u big bro" she joined Aaron on the sofa and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated x

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know wat you think


End file.
